


Giving Back

by Michelle Christian (movies_michelle)



Category: I Spy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movies_michelle/pseuds/Michelle%20Christian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tennis match, a massage table, and thou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamardeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/gifts).



> For lamardeuse, who was generous enough to donate. Thanks to always lovely Dorinda for the title and the beta.

Kelly limped off the court, smiling for the crowd and grimacing for Scotty. "You get the number of that truck, Jack?" Kelly asked Scotty, who stood at the edge of the court scowling in disapproval.

"That was no truck, Homer. You just got your butt handed to you by Heidi," Scotty said, standing with his arms crossed, not offering to help him.

"Hey, that guy happened to be very tough!" Kelly said, while trying to take weight off his leg.

"Yeah, you really ruffled his pigtails," Scotty said sardonically. "I don't suppose your humiliating defeat has anything to do with how you went out with the glamorous Yvonne last night instead of staying in and resting up like I told you to."

Kelly glanced back at his Swiss opponent, who didn't even look out of breath, but instead was as apple-cheeked and fresh as if he'd just been yodeling through the Alps. He turned back to Scotty, putting on as much dignity as he could. "I plead the fifth."

Scotty finally cracked a smile and let his hands fall to his side before offering a supporting shoulder to Kelly. "You're a disgrace to the uniform," he said.

Scotty gave him his usual after-match rubdown on site, but Kelly's back and legs were still sore as hell hours later as they rested in their hotel room. They currently were between assignments, waiting to hear from Russ about where they were going next, so they had a quiet night to themselves.

As they puttered around their hotel room, making small talk and cleaning their weapons, Kelly mused on the fact that he somehow felt...lighter, recently. It wasn't as if their lives were any less tumultuous or that the next mission might not still be their last. But Kelly found it dragging him down less, weighing on him much more lightly these days, and he couldn't help thinking that Scotty had a lot to do with that.

He laughed to himself as he glanced at his partner. It wasn't even like Scotty was all that great at comforting him: more that at a certain point, he refused to let Kelly wallow in his own misery. The memory of the last time Kelly had contemplated his life and found it wanting, for instance. He'd tried to find solace—or at least a temporary balm for his pain—in a bottle of good scotch one night, and sat telling Scotty what a misery their life was, as if Scotty had no idea what they'd done the day before or the day before that, or what they were likely going to be doing tomorrow. He'd told him what a sad failure the whole thing was, and that Scotty deserved better than him.

Scotty had sat and listened to him for a while, at first trying to offer a comforting word or two, but then subsiding into silence, and Kelly's morose mood had grown as the level in the scotch bottle had lessened. Then, slowly, Scotty had stood, moving over to Kelly's bed and sitting beside him. He looked at Kelly, solemnly, and a part of Kelly's brain that wasn't already pickled had stopped and waited in anticipation.

Which is when Scotty had slapped him.

It wasn't a hard slap. It was more of a love tap than anything, but it had surprised the hell out of Kelly who'd stared at him in shock.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Scotty asked plainly, then started to slap him all over the face and head, light and constant taps until Kelly was putting up his hands trying to fend him off with drunken protestations of "Hey!" and other such fine, eloquent ruminations.

Scotty had kept it up, saying, "You expect me to sit around here at this pity party, I get to whack the pinata," until Kelly couldn't help it and just started laughing, Scotty finally stopping when Kelly breathlessly protested that all that scotch was about to make a reappearance in the worst way possible.

Scotty had finally laid back on the bed, looking down at Kelly, still letting out the occasional laugh and staring up at him from where he'd fallen on the floor. "You ever talk about me leaving you behind again," Scotty said seriously, "I don't care if the entire Red Army is after us, you'll get more of the same."

Kelly had thought to himself, not for the first time, "My man is beautiful."

Now, if the muscles in his back and legs would just stop spasming, he could enjoy that beauty right now in a much more constructive way.

After the fiftieth baleful look Kelly cast Scotty's way, and an appropriate limp and wince as he made his way across the room, Scotty sighed.

"All right, fine. I don't want to be held responsible for you having to go to the old spies home so soon," he said, and pulled out their portable massage table.

Kelly tried not to sprint to the table.

Scotty worked on the muscles of his calves, kneading at them mercilessly, daring them to surrender.

Kelly, battleground in this war, lay on his front, grimacing in pain. He'd already given up, he was just waiting for the rest of his body to get with the program. When Scotty had it in his head to win, no one stood a chance.

It's not as if he'd actually done much last night. A few drinks, a bit of dancing. Yvonne was beautiful and sweet, but there hadn't been much beyond a few dips and more than a few kisses.

Kelly grunted as Scotty worked on a particularly stubborn knot in his thigh. There'd been nothing wrong with Yvonne, he mused. But his mind tended to turn less towards sweet, honey blondes these days and more towards tough muscles under sleek, dark skin and a mind made for solving puzzles, modern and ancient.

As the muscles in his legs loosened and Scotty moved up to his back, Kelly allowed himself a smile he knew looked ridiculous, but since the only one there to see was Scotty—and he couldn't see it either—he didn't mind so much. Scotty was a godsend, the best partner he could have hoped for. They knew each other backwards and forwards, and while some of that was just a matter of spending a hundred and three hours a day with someone, Kelly doubted he would have clicked like this with anyone else, their respective turns and bends falling easily into each other. They knew when to catch each other and when to kick. And they always knew the other would be there to back whatever play went down. You couldn't buy that kind of trust, or that kind of...comfort.

"Oh, Jeeves?" Kelly said in his best upper crust voice. Well, the best he could do while lying face-down on a massage table while his partner turned him into a wet noodle.

"Yes, sir?" Scotty said obsequiously, before pinching Kelly's thigh. Kelly jumped, but otherwise ignored this.

"I was just going to say that you've been working awfully hard of late, young man," Kelly said casually, watching as Scotty's legs came into view on one side of the table, his hands never stopping on Kelly's back.

"So kind of you to notice, sir."

"And you yourself have been looking awfully _tense_ recently," Kelly said, staying casual, but bringing his own hand up to Scotty's thigh.

The hands on his back paused. "Sir, I don't know what kind of establishment you think this is, but..."

Kelly stifled a laugh and moved his hand higher. "This is Benny's Massage Parlor and Laundromat, correct?"

The hands left Kelly's back entirely. "There will be no fluffing on this table, mister," Scotty said in his mock stern voice.

Kelly did laugh then, turning over to look at his partner, an easy smile on his face. "How about a spin? I draw the line at folding."

Scotty gave him a look. "I'll fold you, Homer."

"Well," Kelly said, reaching up to grab the back of Scotty's neck, "if you insist."

That was it. That was the taste Kelly realized he'd been looking for, but never found on any curvaceous beauty, no matter how homespun or exotic or charming. This flavor of easy laughter and respect and love. As Scotty pulled him upright, hands moving once again across his back, lips never stopping as their tongues danced, Kelly wondered how he ever thought he could have found it anyplace else. Hadn't Scotty always been whatever he needed?

Scotty placed those same hands that had been relaxing Kelly bit by bit for the last half-an-hour against Kelly's chest and pushed him away slightly. "While you are beautiful and charming--"

"Thank you, sir," Kelly said with a nod and a smile, moving his own hand across a dark arm.

"—I hate to be the one to break it to you, but there's no way this table is going to hold the two of us. And I'm _not_ going to be the one to explain the expense report to the department for the replacement."

Kelly hopped off the table, blessedly pain free, though still slightly wobbly with the newly relaxed muscles. "I would think it would fall under normal wear and tear."

"Well, it's definitely going to fall under us if we tried it," Scotty pointed out, guiding them to one of the twin beds. "And something else is definitely going to tear if it does."

Kelly dropped his towel and stood before Scotty, naked, helping him push his shirt up his chest and off. He let Scotty handle his own pants, but pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him before Scotty could do anything about his underwear.

"Hey, no rough handling," Scotty said in an affronted tone.

"So sorry, sir," Kelly smiled down at him. "I had no idea it was fragile."

"That's right," Scotty said, pulling Kelly down to lie against him. "I am a delicate flower."

Kelly laughed into the kiss. This is what had been missing from most of his recent romantic entanglements, whether casual or intense: few of them could make him laugh even amid the caresses.

"So, I've been thinking," Kelly murmured into the shoulder beneath him, edging down in a slow slide of lips and teeth.

"Don't hurt anything," Scotty replied, broad hands finding their way up his thighs to cup his ass, bracing him to grind up into his hips.

"That'll do from the peanut gallery," Kelly said before biting a nipple, his own thigh falling between Scotty's legs, doing his own moves of this dance.

"Sorry, Soupy. What deep thoughts have been percolating?" Scotty groaned and Kelly wanted to cheer: there were normally few sounds between them, aside from the constant chatter, and making his partner moan felt like a little victory every time.

"I think we need a holiday," he said, moving farther down, letting Scotty's sparse chest hair tickle his lips as he passed, then pausing to dip his tongue into Scotty's belly button, his hands moving below to caress his ass.

Scotty snorted. Not the usual sound Kelly liked to elicit from his partner. "You always want a holiday. You're the laziest--"

"I'll have you know I'm incredibly hard-working," Kelly said, not raising his head, but pausing to pull Scotty's shorts down slightly. "I am a pure-hearted," Kelly continued, licking just above Scotty's left hipbone. "Red-blooded," this with a nip to the right hip. "American male," he then moved down to nuzzle under Scotty's balls through his shorts. "And we are famously known throughout the world," a nip to his inner thigh. "For our work-ethic," he said the last, pulling the shorts the rest of the way down, freeing Scotty's leaking erection. "Ah, Dr. Livingston, I presume," he said to the erection before him with a delighted grin.

Scotty propped himself on his forearms. "A pleasure to meet you, Stanley," he said politely.

Kelly did look up at Scotty at that point, head resting on his thigh for a moment, and smiled. Without breaking eye contact, he licked Scotty's cock from base to tip, then closed his eyes as he swallowed down as much of it as he could.

There was another groan, but Kelly was too busy to gloat, sucking hard and slow as he raised and lowered his head as much as he could. He did feel a broad hand at the back of his head, not pushing or pulling, but just resting there, as if to say, "I'm here, it's okay."

This, too, was something he missed with all the beautiful dancers and jet setters. Not just having a cock in his mouth, though he'd learned long ago this was something he loved to do with the right partner. But having this, being able to give this small portion of joy and comfort back to Scotty, being able to give him pleasure, no matter what chaos waited for them outside their hotel room door. This feeling of belonging, of simply giving in a way Scotty would accept, Scotty who gave him so much in return.

Not that he would ever say that to Scotty; the man would smack him upside the head and then lecture him for an hour about it.

The hand on his head did start tugging about then, and Kelly gave a defiant moan. 'No way, Jack,' he thought, and knew Scotty heard, though Scotty only shuddered and tightened his grip on Kelly's hair briefly, causing Kelly to smile around the cock in his mouth, still rising and falling around as much of the erection he could. He moaned again in retaliation.

"Hey, man," Scotty finally managed to say, tugging at his hair. "I'm not trying to get you to _stop_, I'd just like something to play with, too."

Kelly was defiant for a minute, sucking harder and refusing to let go. Part of him didn't want to move at all, happy to stay just where he was all day, but another part—the part currently rubbing up and down Scotty's ankle, trying to get enough friction and failing—protested loudly at this thought until Kelly pulled off Scotty's cock slowly, raising his head to look up at Scotty, as short of breath as his partner.

"Well, Mom always did tell me to share my toys," Kelly said, smiling up at him.

"You're a good boy. I'll be sure to tell her you're eating all your vegetables. Now can we leave mom out of it and get your ass up here?" Scotty was actually starting to look impatient, which just made Kelly smile harder.

He did not have to be asked twice—well, three times, at least—and moved around until they were in his favorite number.

He put his head down for a minute and moaned as Scotty's hands latched onto his hips and his mouth found his erection. He tightened his hold on Scotty's cock and closed his eyes, just concentrating on feeling, being inside Scotty's mouth, trying to push up against those strong, calloused hands as they wrapped around his hips and onto his ass. God, how could any one night stand compare to this?

Scotty pulled off him a moment later and looked down the length of their bodies. Kelly looked back through slitted eyes, disgruntled. "I didn't mean to derail the exploration, Stanley," he said pointedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the laziest cat in the world, I get it," Kelly grumbled good naturedly, and took Scotty's cock back in his mouth, joining Scotty's moans as he reciprocated. For a while there was nothing but sensation and sound, the hot bulk of Scotty's cock against his tongue and the roof of his mouth, the warm wetness on his own cock, and the wonderful wet sounds the two of them allowed themselves on this rarest of lazy afternoons.

Soon, though, far too soon in Kelly's estimation, he felt Scotty's left hand wander from his hips, moving back and below his ass, his fingers playing through the crease and down, skimming across lightly, barely pressing, then going down further to tickle his balls. Kelly moaned again, and in retaliation moved up and off Scotty's cock, lips and tongue dragging down his length until he could get under it and suck on his balls.

Scotty's right hand moved down Kelly's body to his head, and held it there, urging him to stay awhile, though Kelly could have broken the hold easily.

But why would he want to?

Urgency was winning out over laziness, however, and just as Kelly started to thrust his own hips more forcefully, the hand on his head guided him back to the erection, the moisture of Kelly's spit replaced by the precome leaking freely from the head which Kelly lapped up hungrily.

This, too, they were good at, not needing words or even to see where the other was to know what move to make. Hips and hands and mouths moved just as each needed, just as the other knew they needed, until Kelly came with a cry, Scotty surging forward a minute after, flowing into Kelly's mouth and down his throat without a further sound.

Kelly gave one final, slow suck when Scotty was done, pulling off the softening erection reluctantly, and fell to the side of his partner, his arm still thrown across Scotty's hips, panting and staring at the ceiling.

"And I never want to hear you call me lazy again," Kelly said as his heart continued to pound away.

He felt Scotty laugh into his thigh before licking up a bead of sweat near where his head rested. "Yes, sir. Whatever you say, sir."

-30-


End file.
